injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Frost
Killer Frost is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Dr. Louise Lincoln was devastated when her friend and colleague, the original Killer Frost, was killed. She duplicated Crystal Frost’s experiments and acquired her freezing power. Regime Killer Frost was one of many villains who were forced into One Earth’s ‘re-education’ program in the Phantom Zone. She joined Superman’s regime out of self preservation. Injustice: Gods Among Us Killer Frost is the only character in the story to appear only in the altered reality. She appears as a member of the Regime working under Superman. She and Solomon Grundy are stationed in Wayne Manor to keep anyone from accessing the Batcave. When Batman arrives at the Manor with the displaced Justice League members he pulled from their dimension, Frost and Grundy are there to greet them. While Frost duels Wonder Woman with an ice sword, Grundy is beaten by Green Arrow and flown into space by Green Lantern. In response, Frost freezes Wonder Woman solid and fights Green Arrow when he defrosts her, only to be beaten. Killer Frost is later moved to the Ferris Aircraft facility, where she works on locating the places where the duplicate heroes arrived by searching for anomalies in the space-time continuum. She theorizes that the duplicates were brought in by the Insurgency, bringing her theory to the Regime's Wonder Woman. Diana is intially annoyed by Frost's lack of certainty in her findings, but tells her to have the Flash confirm her theory. Upon turning around, however, Killer Frost finds Wonder Woman with her arms bound with her own lasso and Deathstroke standing over her. He congratulates Frost's 'detective work', but tells her it's too late. The two clash and Deathstroke emerges victorious. Killer Frost later participates in the attack on Gotham City and on the Insurgency's headquarters. She succeeds in freezing Cyborg's arm, then attacks him alongside Solomon Grundy. In the epilogue, Killer Frost is shown being apprehended along with the rest of Superman's accomplices. Powers & Abilities *Genius-level intellect *Able to absorb heat, turn it into freezing cold *Can create and manipulate ice Intro/Outro Intro: Killer Frost glides in with a cloud of icy mist trailing her, before thrusting her arms out and dispelling the mist and landing in front of her opponent, grinning confidently. Outro: Killer Frost smirks before thrusting her arms into the air, creating a throne of ice for her to recline on as she giggles darkly. Gameplay Character Trait Freezing Cold: 'Killer Frost's trait is that she can charge her cold meter and when it fills up it will begin to decrease and during this time all of her physical attacks will freeze her enemy, allowing for much longer combos. Move List 'L (Light), M''' (Medium), '''H (Hard), MB (Meter Burn) Basic Attacks: *Chill Out - L *Snowblow - M *Shutter - H *Freezer Burn - + L *Icebreaker - + M *Frost Kick -''' + H' '/ (Hold to charge or [← ← + MB] to Bounce Cancel) ' *Frozen Cut - '+ L ' *Ice Spike -''' + M ''' *Glaze - ''+ H / (Hold to charge or''→'' → + MB] to Bounce Cancel) ' *Glacier Kick''' -''' + H ' *Low Poke - '+ L *Icekick - + M *Sweeping Kick - + H *AIR, Flying Sidekick - L *AIR, Dropkick - M *AIR, Downward Axekick - H *'Forward/Reverse Throw -''' [← / → '''L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Ice Cold - 'H *Freezing Effect - L *Severe Blizzard - L, L *Dancing Ice - L, ← + M *Frozen Twister - L, H, H *Cold Blooded - '''[→''' + L, L]' '' *Tempest - '+ L, L, M' *Artic Frost - '+ L, L, H' *Diamond Dust - '+ L, H + ↑' *Hailstone - 'M' *Thin Ice - 'M, H' *Hailstorm - ['← + M, H] ' *Freezing Rain -' [''→ + M, L] '' *Cold As Ice - '''[→''' + M, H]' Special Moves: *Frostbite - '+ L' *Iceberg - '+ M' *Flash Freeze -' [↓← →'' + M]' *Black Ice - + H *Frozen Daggers - '[← ''→ + M] ' Super Move Bitter-Winter: Killer Frost impales her opponent with three ice spikes from the ground, pinning them down. She then summons a snow storm around them and creates two solid ice spiked plates to the left and right of her opponent and making them crash into each other. She then creates one spiked plate above the opponent and smashes it down on him/her. Ending Killer Frost reveled in her victory--but her overconfidence betrayed her. Seizing the opportunity, agents of S.T.A.R. Labs captured her. Their scientists harnessed her freezing power in order to fortify the world's polar ice caps. But S.T.A.R. Labs underestimated Frost's abilities. Turning on her captors, she froze their facility--and eventually the entire Western Hemisphere. The survivors now struggle to overthrow the self-proclaimed Ice Queen. Quotes *"That'll cool you down!" *"Hey, watch the hands" *"Just breaking the ice." -When the Enemy only has one Health Bar left *"Startin' to piss me off!" -Clash with any Character *"I'm only doing this cause it's fun!" -Clash with any Character *"I almost feel sorry for ya." -Clash with any Character *"Does this mean you don't like me?" -Clash with any Character *"I know your weakness." -Clash with The Flash *"Thank goodness for that." -Clash with The Flash *"A slow, cold death for you!" -Clash with The Flash *"I outrank him." -Clash with The Flash *"You ain't so fast." -Clash with The Flash *"Do you ever shut up?" -Clash with Green Arrow *"More like pounding!" -Clash with Green Arrow *"You are so dead!" -Clash with Green Arrow *"Just another man I have to punish." -Clash with any male Character Costumes Default Killer Frost wears a blue one-piece leotard with a snowflake pattern on her chest. She wears blue knee-high boots and gloves both with white ruffles at the top. She also has snowflake patterned cloth that dangles from each arm. Regime Now has a mohawk and a black cape that replaces the ice on her sleeves and she doesn't have the ice pattern on her chest. Trivia *Killer Frost was first hinted at in the Injustice: Gods Among Us reveal trailer through a beam of ice is seen cutting across Flash's face. *She was first spotted on a Trophy image. *She was then later revealed during a PAX East Stream. *She is the only character who doesn't wear her default costume in the game's story. *Jennifer Hale also voiced Killer Frost in ''Justice League, Justice League: Unlimited, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, ''and ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Gallery BF-1r-dCIAAMowZ.png|Killer Frost's Logo. 73009.png|Killer Frost on a Trophy image. KillerFrostAvatarCostume.png|Killer Frost Avatar costume from Xbox Live CHAR-SELECT-PATCH-FROST-1.png|Killer Frost on the Character Select Screen. Q9SQk7o.jpg|Killer Frost offical render Frost super.PNG Frost smash.PNG Frost crush.PNG Killer Frost Outro.png|Killer Frost's Outro Alternative_Killer_Frost.jpg|Alternate costume Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters